The modern athletic shoe is a combination of many elements which have specific functions, all of which must work together for the support and protection of the foot during an athletic event. The design of an athletic shoe has become a highly refined science. No longer do athletes and participants in sports events use a pair of "sneakers" for all sports. Athletic shoes today are as varied in design and purpose as are the rules for the sports in which the shoes are worn. Tennis shoes, racquetball shoes, basketball shoes, running shoes, baseball shoes, football shoes, gymnastic shoes, weight lifting shoes, etc., are all designed to be used in very specific, and very different, ways. They are also designed to provide a unique and specific combination of traction, support, and protection to enhance athletic performance. Not only are shoes designed for specific sports, they are also designed to meet the specific characteristics of the user. For example, athletic shoes are designed differently for heavier persons than for lighter persons. Some shoes are designed to correct physical problems, such as over-pronation, while others include devices, such as ankle supports or shock absorption devices, to prevent physical problems from developing.
An athletic shoe is divided into two general parts, an upper and a sole. The upper is designed to snugly and comfortably enclose the foot. The sole must provide traction, protection, and a durable wear surface.
The sport of gymnastics is physically demanding and cannot be compared with any other sport. Shoes required for gymnastics and similar indoor games and sports, such as aerobic dance and jazzercise, must have a unique combination of comfort, flexibility, shock absorption, protection and support. Accordingly, shoes designed for other sports are not appropriate as a general, all-purpose gymnastic shoe. Shoes currently used in gymnastics are slipper-type comprised of an upper with a thin outsole in the forefoot and heel areas and a non-cushioning cloth liner. Such slipper-type gymnastic shoes offer little protection against typical gymnastic foot injuries such as heel bruises, fallen arches, bruises along the ball of the foot, and tendon and ligament injuries. However, protective devices have not been incorporated into such slippers apparently because of the desire to keep the tactile sensitivity of the foot at a maximum.
The invention described and claimed herein overcomes the problems of prior art gymnastic slippers by providing a gymnastic shoe with a lightweight, flexible, cushioning and shock-absorbing insert which provides shock absorption under crucial parts of the foot, cushioning under the entire foot, adds to the integrity of the anterior capsule of the foot, offers heel support and protection, stability to the ankle, and generally protects the feet from injury. These supportive and protective elements have been judiciously incorporated into the shoe such that tactile sensitivity of the foot and performance capability have unexpectedly not been adversely affected.